legopug4fandomcom-20200213-history
Jungle of the Homo Reptilia
Plot Part 01 '--THE DOCTOR AND K9 ARE WALKING THOUGH A JUNGLE--' K9: This is dangerous. I cannot get wet. Doctor: I know, K9. We have to be careful. K9: I sense a Homo Reptilia nearby. Doctor: A Homo Reptilia? K9: A Silurian. Doctor: Silurian? Are your brain circuits messed up again? K9: Brain circuits are functioning perfectly. Doctor: That's what you said last time. K9: That is not relivant. Two repltilian humanoids appear in front of them. Silurian 01: HOW DID YOU GET HERE!?! WHO ARE YOU!?! K9: I am K-9 mark I. Doctor: I am the Doctor. Silurian 02: DOCTOR?!? The Silurians look at eachother then run away. '--UNDERGROUND--' Silurian Leader: The Doctor!? He was here? Silurian 01: Yes My Lord! He is in the form of some species of wolf! Silurian 02: Traveling with his small robot wolf! Silurian Leader: I have heard of him.... Some kind of..... K7 or something. Silurian 01: My Lord, we must kill them now! Silurian Leader: Yes.... But.... Bring me their machine... the box... The blue box. Silurian 02: Yes My Lord! '--SURFACE--' K9: I sense more Homo Reptilia approaching! Doctor: Those reptlies? K9: Yes, those reptilian creatures. Why are we here again Master? Doctor: We are here to explore, but most of the time it leads to saving someone or ourselves. K9: I have noticed. The two Silurians sneek past them. Silurian 01:'' '*whispering*'' Be very quiet. Silurian 02: Stop talking or they'll her- The second Silurian trips over a large dog bed. Silurian 01: Great. Look what you did! The bottom of the dog bed lowers down, bringing the second Silurian with it. K9: I sense movements. Doctor: From where? K9: Inside TARDIS model PMKIII. Doctor: Oh no! The two race back to where they left the TARDIS. Silurian 01: See!? Look, they found us! Silurian 02, inside the TARDIS: Quick! Get out, and take the bed with us! Silurian 01: OKAY!! The first Silurian shoots a stun laser at The Doctor and K9 and picks up the TARDIS. He runs to the entrance to a cave and drops down. Doctor, still stunned: NOOO!!! K9, still stunned: Bad. '--UNDERGROUND--' Leader Silurian: The Doctor's TARDIS. Amazing.... Part 2 Leader Silurian: The Doctor's TARDIS. Amazing.... With this machine, I could travel anywhere! HAHAHAHAH!!! '--SURFACE--' K9: My communications system are malfunctioning-ing-ing... Doctor Pug: No! K9! The two are unstunned. Doctor: Hang in there, K9! K9: Mast- Master. Tardis is go- are failing- stolen my reptilia. The Doctor puts K9 under a bush Doctor: Wait there so I can get my tools from the TARDIS! K-9: Alright Master, Ciao!- Buenos Dias- failing. Doctor: It's getting worse... The Doctor runs to the cave entrance where the Silurians went down. He sees a guard hidden in the bushes, and tackles her. Female Silurian: I hate guard duty. The Doctor knocks her out. Voice from the Silurian's comunication pod: Hello? Lunia? Are you there? ARE YOU THERE? Report! The Doctor picks it up. Voice: This is your commander, report! Doctor, in a girlish voice: Lunia here! Everything is okay. Voice: Okay. Don't forget that Buyin and Plynok have taken the Doctor's tardis to the leader. The Doctor stalks into the cave.' Another guard in the shadows spots him.'' Silurian Warrior: Halt! The Silurian takes out a gun, and starts blasting at the Doctor. Doctor: Ahgh! The Doctor runs in front of a crystal growing in the cave and ducks. '' The blast hits the crystal and bounces back at the Silurian''. Silurian General Zargho: What was that? Silurian: It was the Doctor! He went that way! Zargho chases after the Doctor. Zargho: I found you! Doctor: You did? The Doctor is pulling out the gun of a Silurian. Zargho: THE DOCTOR! Doctor: No, it's not me. Zargho: Oh....okay then. General Zargho turns around. Zargho: If you see the real Doctor let me know. Doctor: Okay. ''He blasts the General Zargho.' The Doctor walks over the dead Silurian, sets the gun down, and heads into the next chamber.'' Silurian 01: Weird... It seems that Lunia and Plynok have disappared. Doctor: No, Lunia is here. Silurian 02: The Doctor! Silurian Leader: Let me deal with this fool. The Leader gets up and uses his third eye to shock The Doctor. Part 3 The Doctor faints. Leader Silurian: Seize him! Silurian 02: With pleasure! Bobh, the second Silurian, and Bliurixx, the first, pick up the Doctor. Bliurixx: This meatbag is... erotic. They throw him into a cell. Leader Silurian: Hm..... What happened to the robotic dog? Bobh: I do not know... somewhere on the surface? Bliurixx: We should go searching for it! '--SURFACE--' K9: The square route of the hypotneus is- MALFUNCTION. MALFUCTION! Bliurixx and Bobh are walking a couple hundred feet in front of K9. Bobh: I can't see him... K9: K9 mark 234 point sixteen 9jk8l3s. Bliurixx hears K9's jibberish. K9: Affirmative. Mistress. Eleventy seven point Q hundred and six. Bliuxx: WHAT THE PUG IS THAT STUPID NOISE? IS IT THAT EROTIC TIMEPUG? Bobh: It must be that K9 machine! Be very quiet. K9: AUNT LAVINA CLARA OSWI- WALD Bobh notices red LEDs blinking on and off under a bush. K9: AUTO CONTROL ACTIVATED!! K9 starts hovering, and extis the bushes. Bobh: There's K4! Get 'im! K9's voice becomes much more robotic. K9: STOP! K9 starts firing lasers at the two Silurians. Bobh: OHCALABD!! K-9 shoots straight for Bobh, and knocks him down. Bobh: Eh-ar-uggggh Bobh goes unconcious. K9: MUST FIND MASTER......... I sense... I sense a humanoid figure nearby. K-9 senses a russle in the bushes. Bliurixx runs in the direction of the cave, and reaches it. Two guards are guarding like the guards they are. Bliurixx: TELL THE EROTIC TIMEPUG TO MEAT ME!!! Silurian Guard 01: What the Fligle. Silurian Guard 02: Hmm? Bliurixx is shot by a laser, and falls on the stone ground, dead. K9 emerges. K9: Bring me to my master. '--TO BE CONTINUED--' Category:Episodes